


Tell Me You Love Me. . .

by iloveyousweetbean



Series: OTP: It seems you have something like this in your heart. [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Lukanette, OTP: Blueberry Babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 06:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16382927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyousweetbean/pseuds/iloveyousweetbean
Summary: It’s too deep, she had told him, if you dive in without knowing what’s in the waters, you’ll drown.





	Tell Me You Love Me. . .

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request by @madi-starlight on Tumblr, so here you go! Enjoy! I know you asked for something along deadlines and stress and work, but this popped into my head and I hope you still enjoy it, either way. Thank you!

* * *

 

 

“Luka Couffaine, have you been sleeping?” Anarka, his mother, asked, brushing off any dust that may have lingered on her son’s suit.

“Mom, please, let’s not do this today. The wedding is literally in a few hours.” Luka murmured,  clearly tired.

“Luka, what’s wrong? You know you can tell me. I’m your mother.” Anarka sat him down and stroked back his hair from his face.

“Marinette...I don’t know what’s going on with her anymore. I don’t even know if she really wants this anymore...or even wants me anymore. It’s been on my mind and I’ve been stressing out, trying to convince myself it’s not true. But...she’s been hanging out with Adrien so much, I don’t think…” Luka put his head between his hands, trying to breathe.

Every emotion he’d been feeling for the past week was bursting forward, from him bottling it up, and he tried to control the tears that were escaping from the corner of his eyes.

Anarka pulled him in for a hug and forced him to look up at her.

“Luka, it probably doesn’t mean anything. They’re really good friends, aren't they?”

Luka gave her a bitter laugh,” Yeah, probably.”

“Luka, we all have doubts on our wedding day.” Anarka tried to comfort him, her voice going soft.

“Not like this. There’s always been this little doubt in my mind that she...she’s not over Adrien, and I want her to be happy. If she’s not happy, I don’t want her to marry me like this. I don’t want her to look back on this day and regret it forever.”

Luka sighed and he stood up, his mother staring at him with wide eyes.

 

“Maybe it’s time to call this off.”

 

* * *

 

 

Anarka gasped and she grabbed onto his wrists,like she used to when he was a child and he begged her to swim in the ocean.

 _I_ _t’s too deep_ , she had told him, _if you dive in without knowing what’s in the waters, you’ll drown_.

 

“Luka Couffaine, you listen, and you listen close. That girl loves you. I can see it every single time she looks at you. And you love her. Don’t do something stupid you’ll forget and always look back at this, as the ship that never sailed. She’s choosing to marry you. She’s a good one, that girl. And don’t, I beg of you, don’t make the mistake of leaving her when she clearly means a lot to you.”

 

Luka’s eyes shone with tears, and he wiped them away.

 

“Let me go talk to her.” Luka reached for the doorknob and his mother let him go.

“You’re not supposed to see the bride before the wedding, son.”

“I know. But I need to. I need to know that she’s...nothing is going on between her and Adrien and she really wants this. Otherwise, I think I think I might lose my mind over stressing out about this moment, thinking I held her back from something.”

Luka left and his mother sighed.

Her children got their stubborn streak from her, and she couldn’t help but cry a little, at how much Luka had grown up.

 

* * *

 

 

Marinette was talking to Adrien, who was sitting on the bench in her room, while she was pinning her hair up.

“So you’re really giving up the miraculous?” Adrien sounded defeated and hurt.

“I have to. I can’t do it anymore, no matter how much I want to. I know Tikki will be in better hands now, to fight any evil that comes into Paris. But I’m ready to settle down.” Marinette’s voice was bit muffled, as she held pins in her mouth while she continued to do her hair with caution.

“I know, but I’m not Chat Noir without you, Ladybug.” Adrien looked at his phone, and Marinette glanced at him. He looked so dejected.

“You’ll see, Adrien. This is for the best. You’ll always be paw-some, with or without me. We’re best friends, aren’t we?” Marinette giggled, as Tikki came out of the flower on the shoulder of her dress.

“One last time, Marinette?” Tikki smiled, kissing her forehead and Plagg came out as well, arms crossed.

“I don’t see why you have to give up Tikki for that.” Plagg frowned, and Marinette sensed his sadness.

“Oh, Plagg, she won’t be gone for long. Master Fu says he already has someone in mind, so you won’t have to wait for long, silly kitty.”

“Marinette, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Plagg still kissed her forehead too, and Marinette smiled widely.

“Adrien, we’ve know our identities for about half a decade now. I’m sorry this is all gone too soon.” Marinette looked at herself in the mirror and Adrien shrugged.

“You look beautiful, Marinette. Luka’s very lucky to be marrying you.” Marinette turned around to see Adrien giving her a warm smile.

“Yeah...and I’m very fortunate to being able to marry him, no matter how stressful these past few weeks were. He was there, by my side. And I love him so much.” Marinette turned around in her dress,” How do I look?”

 

* * *

 

 

“Stunning.” A voice called out from the doorway and both Marinette and Adrien turned around in surprise.

“Luka, I...ummm...you, you’re not supposed to see me before the wedding!” Marinette was quickly turning red and Luka walked in.

“Marinette, do you really mean all that?” Luka’s smile faltered.

“Mean what?” Marinette’s breath was caught in her throat and she saw Luka’s eyes land on Tikki, who was hiding behind Marinette, peeking back at Luka.

“You’re Ladybug?” Luka asked, surprised.

Adrien gulped a bit too loudly, and Luka turned to face him.

Luka inhaled deeply and asked,” Marinette, is there anything going on between you and Adrien? If there is, please just be honest with me. I don’t want to marry you if there is something going on between you and Adrien Agreste. I don’t want to make you feel trapped and regretful, and I just want you to be happy, okay?”

 

* * *

 

 

Adrien and Marinette looked at each other and Adrien nodded.

Marinette closed her eyes gently and opened them.

At the same time, both Adrien and Marinette yelled out their transformation phrases, and Luka was staring at Ladybug and Chat Noir.

“You’re Chat Noir?” Luka smiled,” Cool. But still, Marinette...I feel like you don’t...want to ma-”

Marinette rushed forward and hugged Luka.

“Don’t you ever say that. Of course I want to marry you, Luka. I want you and I want to wake up with you everyday, and one day, have a family with you. I want to walk down that aisle and see you standing there, and I want everything with you, Luka.”

Luka was a bit confused.” What about Chat Noir?”

“Luka, I would never. You’ve been such a great friend to me, introducing me to playing music in groups and just overall being really amazing to me, offering me advice whenever I need it. Marinette’s only been visiting me a lot because we had a lot to catch up on since she’s retiring from being Ladybug. It was a lot to take in and I needed her to walk me through it all.”

 

* * *

 

 

Luka leaned into Marinette and pulled her closer. "I’m not holding you back from anything, am I?”

“Luka, you’re not. If anything, you’re helping me push forward and embrace all the new things in my life.”

 

“The wedding’s about to start in about 15 minutes. You should go, Luka.” Marinette beamed at him and Luka melted a little.

 

“I love you.” Luka pressed his lips against her forehead and she blushed.

“I love you, too.”

“Let’s do this.”

“Are you ready for the rest of our lives, Mr. Couffaine?”

“Mr. Couffaine Dupain-Cheng, you mean. And yes, I am ready for the rest of our lives.”

 

Adrien and Marinette de-transformed and Luka headed to wait at the altar, as Adrien exited out and Marinette’s father stepped in.

“How’s my little girl?”

“I’m ready.”

 

* * *

 

 

“I love you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. And I do.”

“I love you, Luka Couffaine. And I absolutely do.”

 

Adrien’s voice began the happy yelling and everyone followed, as Luka cupped Marinette’s face with his hands and kissed her fiercely.

Anarka, Sabine, and Tom all cried tears of joy together, as Marinette lifted Luka up in her arms and everyone was cheering.

 

* * *

 

 

“Today, we begin the rest of our lives.” Marinette kissed Luka’s cheek.

“I’m glad it’s with you, my wife.”

 

* * *

 


End file.
